


You know my real name, use it.

by skulled_writing



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Teen Wolf (TV), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossover, Fluff, Human!Stiles, M/M, Oneshot, Trust, Wordcount: 500-1.000, kind of a, werewolf!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulled_writing/pseuds/skulled_writing
Summary: Stiles and Peter are two Killjoys, having met out in the Zones around a year ago and they've been running with just the two of them since then. Their friendship had quickly blossomed into something more, but trust was something that was hard to find in this desert. They are doing pretty well, though."Stiles grumbled lightly in his throat at the way Peter said his name. "C'mon. You know my real name, use it," he lazily scolded him, his face falling into a bit of a frown. He’d told Peter his name a little while ago now, and he just hardly seemed to use it. It disappointed Stiles a little, because he really trusted Peter with it and it felt like maybe it had been for no reason."
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	You know my real name, use it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a mix of prompts from Steter Week 2020. I used Dystopia (The Killjoy universe is one, after all), Harlequin and Pack of Two, interpreted them pretty freely and came up with this. This is a oneshot to accompany some visuals I also made. Check them out on my Tumblr, they don't include spoilers for this story but are a nice addition! https://theb1te.tumblr.com/post/625070797089800193/you-know-my-real-name-use-it-stiles-stilinski-x
> 
> Another fun fact is that this is my first contribution to the Teen Wolf fandom ever, so I really hope you enjoy it!

The night earlier Stiles and Peter had found a safe spot to park their renovated jeep, off road somewhere, no other killoys in sight when they parked, only a few buildings on the horizon besides the one they parked next to. They parked so the building would provide shadow during the early morning, giving them some time to sleep in safely for once. 

Stiles stretched out his arms as the rays of light finally hit his face through a hole in the blacked out side windows, it was likely already past 10 am as he awoke. The black was starting to peel off the windows, leaving some annoying ways open for light in the back of the jeep that he had converted into an almost full sized bed. He tried to blink his eyes open but the light was so bright in his waking eyes he resorted to covering them with his hand. 

Peter caught his arm right before it hit him on the nose, claws out and grip tight because he'd been startled awake. Somehow they were used to this kind of thing, though. It happened way too often that Stiles almost hurt Peter in his lanky movements. 

Stiles snapped his head to the sharp feeling around his wrist and gave the claws a pointed look, followed by one to Peter next to him. His free hand was reached to where the light came from to shield his eyes and be able to see at the same time. "Good morning to you too, C." Stiles commented sarcastically, even though at the back of his mind he was reminded how waking up next to Peter would never get old.

Peter drew back his claws and guided Stiles' arm safely down, his own arm wrapping around the other's torso on the way. His hand sneaked under the sheets to gently run it over Stiles’ still sleep-warm chest, basking in the reasonably calm awakening. "Morning, Em," he hummed, smiling as he relaxed from the initial startled feeling just by being around Stiles and taking in the safe situation.

Stiles grumbled lightly in his throat at the way Peter said his name. "C'mon. You know my real name, use it," he lazily scolded him, his face falling into a bit of a frown. He’d told Peter his name a little while ago now, and he just hardly seemed to use it. It disappointed Stiles a little, because he really trusted Peter with it and it felt like maybe it had been for no reason.

"I'm used to Em by now. What does it matter?" Peter questioned, simply shrugging at the unhappy tone. When he had learned his old name recently, Peter had found it sweet, but he had always known Stiles as Electric Emissary, he didn't know better than to call him Em and was fine with that personally. Why use an old name when you have a shiny new one?

Stiles turned in their thin sheets to face Peter properly. "Maybe I just like it when you call me my name. And it's not like anyone's gonna hear you here. I sealed everything just last week, remember?" Sometimes it was obvious that this car was supposed to break down years ago, it had been painted over a bunch of times, the leaks had to be fixed monthly by now, and the inside had been heavily decorated by Stiles before he even met Peter to cover for the mess it looked. 

Peter sighed and shook his head. “Fine then,  _ Stiles _ .” Peter let the name roll off his tongue teasingly, leaning close to kiss Stiles. He thought about Stiles’ sentiment to his name during the kiss, how important he had found it when he had told Peter. He himself didn’t feel like anyone needed to know his given name, but maybe it was time. He trusted Stiles a lot, after all. He knew Stiles would find it special if he told him his old name. “But then you have to use my name too. In private,” he said, somewhat demanding as he pulled back from the kiss. He did not want his name to be known by anyone other than Stiles and felt the need to make that clear.

The statement left Stiles with his mouth agape, because that had to mean he was going to- “It’s Peter.” He confessed seriously. When running to the zones he’d initially decided to never tell anyone his name again, Stiles knew that. Which is why Stiles’ face became decorated with a gigantic smile, because this meant more to him than anything Peter had ever done or said. 

“Nice to meet you,  _ Peter _ ,” he said his name intently, trying it out, feeling foreign as he called him anything other than ‘C’ or Charismatic Cruelty. A small smile rested on Peter’s face after hearing that name for the first time in a long time. “Peter,” Stiles tried again, grinning through the word. 

“Stiles,” Peter replied with a smirk, entertained by the pure glee Stiles seemed to get from this. Maybe this reveal was better than Peter had expected, he even felt some type of relief when he heard the name fall from Stiles’ lips. 

Stiles almost launched himself at Peter, pressing him onto his back as he kissed him feverishly. He climbed over the werewolf and pulled back with another giant grin. “I love you, Peter,” he said earnestly, and Peter couldn’t help feel like maybe this time was more important than the other times Stiles’ had uttered those three words. “I love you too, Stiles.” He kissed him again.


End file.
